The present invention relates in general to scaffolding structures, and in particular to a structural element for use in scaffolding systems which include vertical supporting elements with annular flanges for engaging bifurcated shoes of horizontally or diagonally directed scaffolding elements, the shoes and the flanges being formed with radially directed apertures or slots for receiving fastening wedges.
In known scaffolding systems of this kind the connection flange is designed such that the radial openings have different shapes including two opposite pairs of oblong oval cutouts the radial midlines of which intersect at the center axis of the vertical supporting element; in the areas between the oval cutouts are formed border cutouts the clearance of which forms relative to the central axis of the element and angle of about 40.degree.. Horizontal and diagonal scaffolding elements are fastened to the vertical elements in such a manner that the prong of the bifrucated connection shoes embrace from opposite sides the disc-shaped connection flanges of the vertical elements and thereupon fastening wedges are inserted into the aligned apertures in the shoe and in the flange.
Hitherto it was necessary to employ diagonal braces which must be connected by wedges to the cutouts between the oval cutouts; such diagonal pieces are needed for example when constructing working platforms in large empty spaces in the interior of buildings for working on ceilings. In this case, all four elongated oval cutouts in respective connection flanges are already occupied by the horizontal scaffolding elements so that these oval cutouts arranged at right angles relative to each other cannot be used for fastening the diagonal braces. In the German published patent application No. 28 22 676, it has been already devised to use for this purpose shoe piece formed with a rectangular prism between the connection shoe and a lug provided for the attachment of this shoe at the end of the diagonal scaffolding element. In this known manner it is possible to attach the diagonal braces to one of the broad cutouts between the narrower oval cutouts. This prior art solution, however, is disadvantageous inasmuch the provision of a prismatic intermediate shoe piece causes a relatively large spacing between the plane extending through the connecting point of the lug parallel to the diagonal brace and the center axis of the vertical scaffolding element; consequently an undesired and excessive torque or rotary moment is produced.